In rotary cutting die machines, the material to be cut, for example cardboard for making boxes, is moved between a cutting die support cylinder and a counter-cutting die cylinder or anvil, also rotary, so that at each turn of the cylinders the cutting die falls on the counter-cutting die and makes a cut or warping on the cardboard.
To avoid the problem of the cutting die becoming damaged by the blow, the surface of the counter-cutting die is provided with a polyurethane coating.
At present, the rotary cutting dies are fixed on the cutting die support by means of screws that are coupled to the corresponding screw holes made on the surface of the cutting die support cylinder. This fixing system has the main inconvenience of being excessively slow, as a considerable number of screws has to be placed.
The statement made in the above paragraph confirms that the stopping time of the machine when a new cutting die has to be mounted is excessive and this affects the productivity of the rotary cutting die machine.